mcdeleniafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Quantumdylan/The Temple Puzzles and Updates
Hello all! Benevolent Overlord Dylan here. ;) Alrighty, it would appear as though my new little "arena" map is nearing completion, and I think it is ready for a rough run of the system. Here is a breakdown of how the game is played: LEVEL 1: All players begin at spawn Go through the transporter to the hub, where you will go to the second layer of transporters Enter the transporter to "arenaHub" or something of that nature. Just follow the signs. Once teleported to the arena hub, choose your class: Gold or Diamond Enter your class-specific transporter. You are now in the main starting point/lobby. Set your home here, just in case! :3 Grab your weapons from the chest, and begin the puzzles! Remember, it is fair game to shoot players while they are on the parkour part of the map, but you are not allowed to climb the other team's puzzle course. Stick to your own, you'll thank me later. Once completed with the parkour bits, you will find a chest with a single lever. Take this lever into the the temple itself, or the big stone thing that is towards the back as you enter the arena. Place your lever on the approriate class-determined block, and pull! The machine at the front of the arena has now extended a block, so you can climb up and into the second tier of the first level. The second tier consists of a maze, where you will need to find yet another lever. Remember, one lever for one team, don't want levers floating around or the other team getting stuck without one. Finally, return to the beginning of the maze and the arena, and go to the tower at the right of your class' puzzle course. There will be a block in the ground that is your team's color, place the lever directly on top of it and pull Proceed to climb up the tower, and enter into level 2 LEVEL 2: This is the survivaly bit. You are now in a dense forest, and you can now upgrade your weapons and restock. Run amuck in the forest, kill some people, jolly good fun Finally, there are several old, broken structures interspersed throughout the forest, and some of them have upgrades, while there are a few secrets. There is a small temple, covered in redstone torches, that will open when a certain event is triggered. Do that, and you have found the entrance to level 3 LEVEL 3 (BONUS): This is kind of a secret little bit, it is my rendition of a dungeon. Here, you will find monsters, traps, cool stuff indeed Grab some armor and weaponry from the chest on your right, proceed to go through the dungeoun If you manage to figure out the puzzle within the dungeoun, you can ascend to the final fight There will be zombies, puzzles, and cake! And this is the finish of the temple. Enjoy! Gotta go help with yard work... :) -Dylan Packard Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts